


Amazing

by orphan_account



Series: aus and other drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, but so far its just a one night stand, well its implied that somthing more than a one night stand is going to happen next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was fucking amazing." Ludwig turns to look to his left, where he can see the lamp they knocked over earlier. "Fucking amazing," he repeats, and decides he doesn't want to leave and pretend it never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written porn before yay

Feliciano grabbed his hips, thumbs pressing circles into them and Ludwig knew that he'd have small bruises the shape of a stranger's thumbs the next morning. Somehow, that was an incredibly attractive idea, and he heard himself gasp and felt his thighs tremble. 

He was supporting himself on his knees, straddling this stranger; Feliciano- who he'd first seen eye fucking him from across a bar an hour and a half ago; and holding himself up with one hand while the other was behind him, working himself open with lube sliding down his knuckles and dripping off his wrist. Feliciano took one hand off his waist and Ludwig couldn't believe the sound he made; but it was drowned by another moan when Feliciano propped himself up on an elbow and bit at his collarbone.

"God, you're so beautiful," Feliciano's whisper broke against his skin and he shivered, and added another finger. His hand, clutching desperately at Feliciano's bed sheets, tightened, and he felt his cock jump at the burn. Feliciano noticed, both hands back on his hips now, dark eyes hooded as he looked at him. "D'you think three fingers is enough?"

Ludwig almost laughed, the entire night Feliciano had been like that, so eager and earnest even when he did absolutely sinful things with his tongue. "Yes, I think I'm- " It made Ludwig blush terribly to be so frank about it all, but in a way it was almost as attractive as when Feliciano had come up to him in the club, all dark amber eyes and faux innocent smirk. 

Then Feliciano's hand had found his- the one behind him, three fingers deep in his own ass, and had gently pulled it out. Ludwig gasped and rocked back, needy to fill himself again. Feliciano was all too happy to comply, guiding Ludwig's hips forward and down, gently guiding his own cock to Ludwig's ass, smiling up at Ludwig like he wasn't about to stick his dick in him and fuck him six ways to Sunday.

When Ludwig finally sank down, it was like white hot fire shooting up his back and through his cock and making him hang his head and roll his eyes back into his head. He gave a choked moan, arms nearly giving out beneath him. Feliciano's hands supporting him trembled as he struggled not to arch his back and push his hips up into the heat surrounding him.

"Oh God-!" Ludwig caught his breath again in time to hear Feliciano cry out, and the look on his face was nearly pained, sweat running down his forehead, eyes scrunched shut and mouth open, moaning and gasping as Ludwig began to bear down, grinding his hips. A loud moan filled the air and Ludwig didn't know who it was but stopped caring as Feliciano bucked his hips up and made him see stars.

Suddenly his arms gave out and he was lying on Feliciano's chest. "Oh god, sorry, I'm sorry!" He blushed a brilliant red as he picked himself back up, averting his eyes when Feliciano started to giggle.

"It's fine, I'm fine," Feliciano is smiling and gasping and Ludwig is impossibly turned on still, despite making a fool of himself. "Here, roll over!"

He complies and then Feliciano is above him and sliding in again and whispering for him to spread his legs and he does, wrapping around Feliciano's waist. His blush is long forgotten when Feliciano thrusts in again, and Ludwig swears he is floating. He gasps, breath gone, bucking back shallowly against Feliciano's hips, against his hand, which is wrapped around his cock and stroking him with long, callused fingers.

"F-faster!" He manages to choke the words out between bursts of white hot pleasure and can barely hear them over the blood rushing in his ears. Feliciano is muttering something under his breath but Ludwig isn't sure what it is but now Feliciano's hips are snapping forward against his and with the sound of skin slapping against skin he doesn't care and it's too much as he rolls his eyes back into his head and lets out a strangled yell. 

Feliciano's erratic thrusts stumble to a halt and he whimpers as Ludwig tightens around him, painting both their stomachs white with his release. The tight heat and the look on Ludwig's face is enough to bring a hoarse cry from Feliciano's lips as he too climaxes, shuddering as he drops his head.

After what seems like hours, Ludwig can move again, and he turns over to look at Feliciano, who had pulled himself out and flopped down next to him on the bed. Ludwig stays like that, looking at Feliciano, for a little while before he speaks. "Wow."

Feliciano looks back at him. He is smoking a cigarette, and it looks terribly out of place hanging from his red cupid's bow lips. "Did you like it too, then?" He is terribly nervous looking, eager to hear Ludwig's opinion. Ludwig can't believe it isn't obvious in his hoarse voice and how he's still breathing hard.

"It was fucking amazing." Ludwig turns to look to his left, where he can see the lamp they knocked over earlier. "Fucking amazing," he repeats, and decides he doesn't want to leave and pretend it never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the idea behind this was originally "why am i suddenly inspired to write porn im in math class", but then it evolved into an au where ludwig is a closeted business man who cant accept that he's gay, even though he keeps going out to bars and having gay one night stands. then, he meets feliciano, who basically takes a lead baseball bat and smashes up all of ludwig's ideas that gay sex always has to be a dirty and guilty thing.


End file.
